Atmen Sie Wieder
by tookeepyouclose
Summary: The Avatar was supposed to be gone. Zuko had let him off easier the left time, but now The Fire Lord's daughter is after him. Aang had a second chance, will he get a third? [No pairings yet. A little TophAang]
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to get this out earlier but Fanfiction wouldn't let me. First I had to wait for those two-day spam things, which were making me mad, then it told me I had errors in the uploading.

And I got grounded. But I'm not anymore.

So do me a favor, and review please? I know the chapter isn't so great, but it's the first chapter. Give me a break.

* * *

**Chapter One: Rose Buds **

The closet door opened, and a young girl stepped out.

"There you are!" The servant bellowed. "Young Miss, we've been looking all over for you!"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"I was playing hide and go _seek_," she said. "Of course you're going to _look _for me in hide and go seek."

The servant laughed nervously. Of course he didn't know the girl was playing hide and go seek.

"Sorry, sorry," he said. "But your father is waiting for you."

The girl rolled her eyes once more, before exiting the room. The servant sighed nervously, that girl could have harmed him in a heartbeat, and she was so uptight. Well, so was her father, except her father was more of a snob, a heartless snob, than that girl could ever be.

The servant watched her leave, hoping her heart wouldn't disappear as her fathers had.

**XxX**

"Dear… Are you lost?" A gardener asked. "Your father is waiting for you in the thrown room. Maura did tell you, didn't he?" Kaiya smirked, and nodded.

"He did," she said, sitting on top of the stone wall that circled the garden. "I just don't care." The gardener smiled, and continued to his work. It was a normal day for Kaiya, and everyone else in the castle.

But it wasn't a normal day.

Zuko was getting angry.

"Where is she?" He practically yelled. "You did tell her it was urgent, didn't you?"

Maura tried to stand proud, but Zuko's gaze was too strong. "I told her you were waiting for her, sire."

Zuko stood up forcefully, and it looked as if flames were about to shoot from his eyes. "You know my Kaiya! Since she was mere five years old! What makes you think that she's actually going to listen to that?!"

Maura nodded frantically, "Yes! Yes! I will get her!" The servant ran out, soon returning with a bickering Kaiya behind him. Zuko looked at his daughter angrily, and she could see it. Kaiya didn't care; she followed Maura across the carpet and stopped a few feet before the throne. She did not bother to bow to the fire nation "king".

"Kaiya…."

She huffed, "What is it, _your majesty_?" she asked. "Make it quick. The rose buds are blooming and I would like to see them before the gardener trims them away." Zuko became annoyed at this statement.

"After these few words, Kaiya Ai," he stopped at her middle name, and then sent Maura a look that said _Get out. _"You won't think the rose buds are so interesting anymore." Maura scampered out of the room, probably to attend to other royal members, or catch up on his reading.

Maura was a sucker for a good book, the little nerd.

"Why is this? The rose buds are beautiful, I haven't seen a more interesting thing in my life." She then looked her father straight in the eye. "Or maybe I have, only in different terms."

He became infuriated at that point.

"Do not interrupt! Anyways, Kaiya, we've come to a little mishap with the Nations, once again," He waited for his daughter to interrupt, but she did no such thing. He went on.

"This time, it is not us who is the cause of it, but I am sure we will gain up speed in the wars again. The Fire Nation will be the cause of the terror throughout the land, and we will still be on top. Though, the Avatar has returned…."

"You told me you had captured and disposed of him."

"I did…. But not in the way of killing him."

"You liar! So we are the cause of this, whatever this is! Because you did not dest-"

"I had told you to keep quiet!" He scolded, standing up, flames rising up from behind him. "Listen to me, Kaiya, I will get right to the point. It's time for you to grow up a little…"

Kaiya listened carefully, not sure if she wanted to hear what he was abut to say.

"You've been kept inside these walls too long, as I would have liked. But seeing, and hearing about, your actions, I see it is time to let you go…"

She was about to shout, _Go? Go where?_ But for once she listened about the not interrupting part, and decided to listen to what her idiot of a father had to say.

"I am not doing this to hurt you, but to show you what the world is like. And also to serve our nation…."

"Kaiya, you are going to be sent on a trip. I promise, it will only take a few years at the most…."

**XxX**

Kaiya screamed as she slammed her door. Flames shot out from all over, damaging her bedspread and some more of her personal items.

Like it matters, she said aloud, not realizing it. It's not like I'll be using any of this shit anyways!

She threw herself on her burnt bed, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Maura!" She cried. "Maura!"

"What is it, Princess?" Maura asked, coming into the room. His eyes widened at all the burnt suplies.

"Pack my stuff! I'm going for a walk!" Fourteen years old, and she was being sent away already. What had she done? She had known her fathers story, the story of his lost honor. Searching for the Avatar to regain his name as Fire King. He had found the Avatar, but clearly had not killed him.

Now, because of his stupid actions, he was sending his daughter away to finish what he started.

His fourteen-year-old, under experienced, daughter. She couldn't believe this.

Running down the hallway, and down the stairs, past the thrown room, she opened the rather large doors to the garden. "Stop!" She said to the gardener, who had automatically turned his weedwacker off. "Let me see these roses one more time."

The gardener smiled at the girl, and tipped his hat to her.

He watched her as she leaned over the wall, a pink rose had bloomed right before her eyes.

Happiness could come from the simplest things.

Yet, so could all the other emotions humans carried.

* * *

Aang and them will be in the next chapter.

This isn't ALL focused on the OC, don't worry :


	2. Chapter 2

I like to OTE OTE OTE OPLES AND BA-NO-NOS...

I really hate school. People think I wear thongs. And act like it's the worse thing ever.

Reviews are nice, yes:)

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Note **

"Aang... If Zuko finds out..."

Aang shushed her. "He won't."

"I think he already has!" Sokka's annoying voice boomed. "Seriously, since the people in that town figured it out, it's not too long before our butts get turned into burnt mushrooms or something! Come on! You just had to have them figure it out, didn't you?" Sokka kept blabbing, but they cut him out.

Some things just would never change.

"Would you guys just be quiet? Can't you see their trying to have a personal conversation?" Toph interrupted.

By "You Guys", Toph had meant Sokka and Momo, because Momo just had to get into Sokka's babbling with his little lemur-squeals. They were currently on their way too an earth kingdom village, where Toph would reunite with her parents and be on her own way. Yes, her own way. Toph was leaving the group.

It wasn't as hard on Sokka and Katara as it was on Aang.

Of course it was hard for them, but Aang and Toph had a "thing". Toph had already told Aang, Just Friends, at least until they would meet up again. What Aang wouldn't give to touch her lips once more... Oh, that's getting a little too into detail.

Unaware to all of them, Zuko had already found out. In desperate attempts to not leave his Nation, he had used his one and only Daughter to fight his battle.

Unaware to all of them, Zuko's daughter was majorly pissed.

She had major plans to kill the Avatar once capturing. For ruining her life, and for starting up another one hundred year war.

**XxX**

Kaiya sighed.

Twenty-one, Twenty-two...

"By two shits!" She cried. "Fall out! I could care less how many men we lose, or we started out with! Get too whatever position you were assigned, and by God if I find you slacking off I will - "

"Kaiya, why so hasty?" The old man said, sipping his cup of tea.

"Nothing, Uncle..."

Who here thought we were going to leave Old Uncle Iroh at home to sit in his closet sewing socks and drinking tea?

"I know you better than that, my dear..." he said with a sad smile. Kaiya only nodded, leaning over the side of the ship as it began to sail off. Something about this day just made Kaiya cry. Not sob-cry, but tears were coming from her eyes. No one noticed.

When nighttime fell, the ship was quiet. Most guards were inside, and only a few remained on the deck. Kaiya felt this was a good opportunity to send a message to her father, _alone. _

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from Iroh's room, she darted towards the deck of the ship. All was quiet, and the guards were too busy chatting among themselves to notice her. She placed the paper at the edge of the ship, and began to write the most brutal things she had wanted to say to her father.

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko, _

She refused to call him "father."

I am writing you to inform you about my plans. You see, you told me after capturing the Avatar I would be returning to castle to fulfill my duties as Princess of the Fire Nation. 

_Those former plans have been interrupted._

_When I find the Avatar, I will not bring him back. I will send you his body, for I plan on killing the stupid being. _

_I also will not be returning to the Fire Nation for more than two days tops, because I have some plans of my own._

_Sincerely, _

_Kaiya._

Kaiya folded the note, and then unlocked the cage to the messenger bird (who was used to bring messages to the Fire Lord). She stuck the note in his claws, and let him fly off. The guards still had not noticed.

She quietly walked back to her own room, and fell asleep.

A few days later, Zuko woke up in a good mood.

A good mood that was quickly ruined once he had read the message from his daughter.

"Contact that ship!" He had practically screamed at his servants. "I want that ship stopped immediately!" Zuko had a major headache. Kaiya couldn't kill the Avatar, then the war would never end (though Zuko would like it that way, he couldn't risk losing the Fire Nation.). He had planned on starting a war after the Fire Nation had gained it's strengths back.

_These "plans" she has_, Zuko thought_. Will surely kill us all._

**XxX**

"Look at this!"

"Oh and this!"

"That money!"

Sokka was on a rampage.

"I've never seen coins like this before!"

"Gold, silver – Magenta? What the hell?"

"Sokka! Calm down!" Toph said, stomping her foot. "We've been traveling for how many years, you must've seen coins like these before!" Toph was blind; therefore she did not know the coins in question. Though, with fifteen years of traveling, it's pretty obvious that Sokka _must _have seen coins like that before.

"Actually, I think he's right," Katara said. "Even I don't remember seeing coins such as these."

"Look at the symbol," Aang said. "Fire Nation."

They all became quiet. The coins were sitting under class on a booth outside of a bar, on display. A girl with blonde hair wrapped up in a bun came out of the bar, and raised her eyebrow at the four of them. "Excuse me, may I ask what you three are doing drooling over my booth?"

"Where did you get these coins?" Sokka tried to sound professional. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Get them? I found them."

"Where?" Sokka was curious. _Let's all take a seat, _Toph said. _This could take a while._

"In a treasure chest," she winked. "On the outskirts of this town."

"What…?"

"It's a complicating story," she said, taking a sit on the curb of the bar. The sun was starting to set. "Would you like to hear it?" The group nodded their heads.

"About five years ago, when I was sixteen years old, I had first laid my eyes on this village, this _island_. Ever heard of pirates, darlings? Yeah, feared throughout the seas. That's what sailors feared when they started their trips throughout the water. They feared us.

"Everyone, except _them…_ The Fire Nation, worthless scum, didn't know a good, even fight. They wanted to fight dirty instead of fair. Us pirates always played fair, no matter if we were robbing your goods, or felt the need to highjack a ship. We were fair, if you didn't have weapons, we put ours away…"

She flipped a few strands of hair out of her face.

"The Fire Nation were death on ships, we thought we could take them. They ran us out of our territory in a matter of days, claiming the see as theirs. As if the Nations had enough from them, they come to use. To drowned us in misery as well….

"We kept our hopes up, and hoped to find an island in which the Fire Nation hadn't hit, or wasn't going to hit… We figured this island was pretty safe.

"When we landed, my brothers and I, started off with the beach. While running around, my dog Skanks (don't ask about the name) found a wooden box, with chains and locks all around. It took days for us to open the box, but inside we found a map, a diary, and these coins…"

They waited for more.

"That's it, that's the end of the story. Now, are you going to stare at my coins all day or come inside for a drink? I need to make a living somehow."

Katara sighed, and Toph shook her head. "No thanks. Alcohol isn't for us."

"There's not just Alcoholic drinks, you know…" The girl said, standing up and brushing herself off. "Besides, you guys look thirsty."

* * *

Do you enjoy reading stories in which main characters do not have to do with the anime?

I know I do.


End file.
